1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mirror device for a vehicle in which light transmits a transmission member.
2. Related Art
In an outer mirror of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-46037, a housing cover is assembled to a housing body, an opening portion is formed in the housing cover, and a lens cover of a turn signal lamp is disposed in the opening portion.
However, in the outer mirror, the lens cover is positioned in the housing body. Therefore, for example, due to assembling error of the housing cover with respect to the housing body, there is a possibility of degrading arrangement accuracy of the lens cover with respect to the opening portion.